


Something's missing

by Tiacchi



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Pining, awkward dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiacchi/pseuds/Tiacchi
Summary: Neither would admit to how much they miss each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something I randomly thought of. I hope you guys like it!

He sat alone in his room, gravure magazines scattered across his blanket. Despite his love for Mai-chan, Aomine's mind was anywhere but the cute girl smiling up at him. He wasn't sure how long it's been since his phone went off, but seconds turned into minutes, and his frown only deepened the longer time ticked.

He opened his phone, staring blankly at the message displayed on the screen.

' _Are you busy?'_

Clearly that idiot was, because he hadn't responded in over an hour, and he vaguely wondered if he even cared..

He stopped - fingers had been typing wildly another message, clicking through the hollowness of his room. Aomine looked up, staring out at the setting sun with a heavy sigh, his other hand rubbing his eye tiredly. He didn't want to come off desperate, so as quickly as he wrote, he was even faster to delete, closing it with a yawn. He picked up the magazine from his bed, tossing it carelessly on his desk, before curling into a ball, ignoring the tightness in his gut.

No way.. He wasn't  _that_ lonely.. Or that desperate for his attention.. If he wants it, he has to come begging for it.

He wouldn't be the first to cave.

///

it's been three days since Aomine sent the message asking if Kagami was busy. Now pure irritation was evident in his navy hues, especially after calling the idiot the night before, only to get his voice mail.

Did he piss him off...? Somehow?

He didn't bother with practice, though he could hear his voice taunting him in his skull.

' _How will you beat me if you don't train, baka?'_

He sighed heavily, scratching his head as he yawned once more, barely paying attention to where he was walking. At least until he nearly tripped over a lone basketball. He scowled, picking it up and growled,

"Oi! Watch what you're doi-"

He stopped, eyes wide as he saw  _that_ idiot, blinking back at him innocently, eyebrows scrunched.

"Aomine? Why aren't you at practice? How are you supposed to beat me if you don't train...." he smiled, grabbing the ball, " _BAKA."_

He opened his mouth, wanting to yell, berate and shout his worries about missed calls and texts.. But when he looked up, and saw the rest of Seirin, he knew the truth..

" _O...oh.. the idiot was practicing."_

He scoffed, running a hand through his hair as he shrugged, 

"I was just heading there...  _Bakagami.'_

The red-head bristled, opening his mouth to say something, but stopped, a frown on his lips. He studied the ace for a while, red hues narrowing just a little. There was a hidden emotion, but he didn't say anything else, grabbing the ball back from Aomine.

"Get going then, I don't want to hear Momoi whining about your disappearance again."

He grabbed his phone from his pocket, typing something before moving to pat his shoulder.

"See you soon."

Kagami walked back to his team, ignoring the very confused stare from his boyfriend.. He'd see soon enough.. Or so he hoped.

///

After practice ended, and hearing Momoi complain he was late - again - Aomine returned home to his gravure magazines. Just then, he felt his phone go off, and opened it, finding his lips curling into a half smirk, half smile.

"Tch.. He should've just said so.... Idiot."

He sent a quick reply, throwing his phone on his bed before heading to the bathroom.

' _One-on-One Saturday?'_

_'Didn't have to ask, just meet me there.'_


End file.
